


Daylight

by VoidSteter



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Character Death, M/M, Suicide, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:22:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24302833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoidSteter/pseuds/VoidSteter
Summary: Stiles get bitten by a zombie and asked Derek to help end his life.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 26





	Daylight

“Please, Derek you have to do it. I don't want to become one of them." Stiles said, tears coming down his face as he put his gun in Derek hands.

Derek was shaking his head. 

“I can't do it, Stiles. Please don't make me do it." Derek replied, tears were coming down his face as well.

“Please, Derek." Stiles begged as he hold up Derek hands with the gun toward his forehead.

Derek look at his boyfriend with tears in his eyes and struggle internally on what to do, but when he look at Stiles face. He knew what he had to do.

He gave his boyfriend one last kiss.

“I love you, Stiles.

Stiles look up at his amazing boyfriend.

“I love you too, Sourwolf." 

Derek struggle, but finally able to push his hand on the trigger.

And a second later, a shot was heard throughout the forest and Derek pack found him holding the body of his boyfriend in the middle of the forest.


End file.
